


GUYS.

by AnnaSeo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSeo/pseuds/AnnaSeo
Summary: holy shit, Voltron makes a reference to Islam.





	GUYS.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of history class and if i look back on it now, i can admit, it authentically, truthfully, sucks.

Okay.  
So.  
Here's the thing.  
In Islam, Ibriham[Abraham] is incentivized to sacrifice his son, Ismail. However, Ismail isn't the same person as Isaac from the Old Testament. Isaac is the legitimate son of Abraham while Ismail was born from a servant mother. Guess what her name was?? IT WAS HAGAR  
Lotor, the son of Zarkon, is considered to be an incompetent halfblood prince to the rest of the Galra Empire.  
Lotor's mother is Haggar.  
Ismail's motHER IS HAGAR.

DO YOU SEE THIS?????  
WTF VOLTRON, WTF DREAMWORKS. IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE  
(ALSO, if I've said anything false or just plain wrong? correct me pls)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
